Lost Kitten
by shootdanonymous
Summary: Tanpa tahu siapa dan apa dirinya selain nama yang ia miliki, Sehun pada akhirnya berkelana ke kantor Dokter Kim. "Halo, um, Dokter Kim ?" "Tolong, panggil aku Jongin" "Kau benar-benar seperti anak kucing, menggemaskan" neko!Sehun. Kaihun. Yaoi. Original story belongs to author myunsoo vvolves in livejournal.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Kitten.**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: Kaihun**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL**

**Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya punya vvolves di lj, saya cuma berniat ngetranslate dengan perbaikkan sana sini supaya lebih mudah dimengerti.**

**Summary: Tanpa tahu siapa dan apa dirinya selain nama yang ia miliki, Sehun pada akhirnya berkelana ke kantor Dokter Kim. neko!Sehun. Kaihun. Yaoi.  
**

…

Sehun berjalan ke meja resepsionis dengan langkah gugup, menarik-narik tali dari sweater-nya. Tudung biru tua menutup sempurna di atas kepalanya, beberapa helai rambut pirang mencuat liar dari bawah tudung sweater tersebut. Telinganya terasa sedikit sakit atas tekanan dari kain, tapi benda ini dapat menyembunyikan sesuatu di kepalanya dengan baik sehingga ia tak bisa banyak mengeluh.

Di lobi kantor dokter hewan ini tidak terdapat banyak orang, hanya ada beberapa pekerja yang lalu lalang beberapa kali. Sunyi. Setidaknya, tidk akan ada orang yang menatapnya aneh.

Ia teralihkan saat sebuah pintu dari sebelah kirinya terbuka dan keluar seorang wanita tua dengan anjing putih kecil berbulu tebal dalam pelukannya, bersama dengan seseorang dengan jas putih yang ia asumsikan sebagai seorang dokter. "Ini dia, Nyonya Lee. Dia akan baik-baik saja mulai besok, hanya pastikan untuk tidak membiarkannya dekat-dekat dengan produk berbasis kelapa lagi"

Bahkan walau ia sangat ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya, Sehun tidak bisa. Dokter tersebut tampak lebih pantas berada di billboard dari pada di kantor. Rambut cokelat gelap menyapu tepat untuk membingkai wajahnya, serta berkulit tan dengan dagu yang tajam.

Tersentak sendiri, ia menyadari bahwa ia baru saja tertangkap basah telah menantap dokter tersebut lebih lama dari seharusnya. Sementara si wanita tua telah melewatinya ke pintu keluar, Sehun tetap berada di tempatnya, mata terperangkap oleh tatapan tajam sang dokter. Ini pertama kalinya mereka memiliki kontak mata.

Resepsionis membersihkan tenggorokannya dan melihat pada Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya, yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menatap. Berusaha untuk tidak tampak terlalu memalukan, ia berpaling ke wanita itu. "M-maaf, aku tahu ini sudah larut, tapi aku pikir aku tak perlu untuk membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya memiliki beberapa pertanyaan penting tentang merawat kucing yang benar-benar... aneh," Ucap Sehun sambil meremas-remas ujung sweaternya, sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk mengutak-atik sesuatu saat sedang gugup.

"Sepertinya sebagian besar dokter hewan kami sudah pulang malam ini" Bahkan resepsionis itu sendiri terlihat sudah setengah berganti seragam, menanggalkan name tag dari bajunya sebelum melirik ke arah Sehun. "Dokter Kim masih di sini ngomong-ngomong, namun hanya selama 15 menit, jika kau pikir itu cukup"

Sehun mengangguk untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dengan hanya 15 menit, bercampur dengan rasa senang ketika wanita tersebut tak menanyakan pertanyaan lagi, seperti halnya di mana kucing yang ingin Sehun tanyakan ini. Itu akan sulit untuk dijawab, mengingat dia tidak benar-benar memiliki satupun. Resepsionis menyuruhnya untuk menuju ke kamar 114 dan ia tidak terkejut ketika mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam, bahwa itu adalah dokter yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Halo, um, Dokter Kim?"

"Tolong, panggil aku Jongin," Dokter memberi gestur untuk menuju kursi dengan senyuman hangat. Sehun menunduk, berusaha menghindari kemungkinan untuk kembali terkunci dalam tatapan menghipnotis lain dan fokus untuk tidak tersandung pada apa pun. Ia duduk perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk tidak meringis ketika ia sengaja menempatkan tekanan pada ekornya.

"Sekarang, siapa yang akan kita bicarakan disini ?" Jongin meraih clipboard, mengambil pena dari saku jasnya dan menulis tanggal. "Agar kau tahu saja, lain kali akan lebih mudah jika kau membawa peliharaan atau binatang yang ingin kau tanyakan" Suaranya rendah dan tenang, dengan nada meyakinkan yang membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya jika seluruh dokter memang memiliki suara seperti itu. Jongin akan menjadi yang pertama yang ia temui memilki nada begitu ramah, tapi sebenarnya, ia pun tidak benar-benar bertemu banyak dokter..

Sehun memainkan ibu jarinya di dalam saku, melihat kepada apapun kecuali sang dokter, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata. " Aku seekor kucing." Ia akhirnya berani menatap ketika tak mendapat respon, Jongin hanya berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi bingung. Dia menyerngit pada Sehun, yang, memutuskan ia mungkin harus menunjukkan bukti jadi sang dokter tak akan mengira ia hanya bicara sembarangan, membuka tudung pada sweaternya untuk memperlihatkan kepalnya, sepasang telinga kucing berwarna pirang pucat pun mencuat dari helai rambut Sehun.

"Apakah ini caramu membuat lelucon ?" Jongin menghela nafas saat ia meletakkan clipboard, berjalan melewati Sehun ke mejanya. "Aku sudah pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, hanya saja mereka hanyalah anak-anak iseng" Dia menutup laci dan menata ulang beberapa hal di rak-rak sebelum menguncinya, sementara itu sebuah kerutan lucu tercetak di bibir Sehun. Ini bukanlah apa yang ia harapkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda, jika itu yang kau kira. Ini nyata, coba saja sentuh"

Jongin terlihat seperti tidak benar-benar percaya atas apa yang ia katakan, namun tetap menjulurkan tangannya, hati-hati mengelus bulu halus tersebut diantara jari-jarinya. Jongin terkesiap ketika telinga Sehun berkedut merespon sentuhannya. "Oh."

"Yah."

Dapat terasa kecanggungan di antara mereka saat itu, tapi jemari Jongin masih setia berada di antara telinga Sehun, mengelus-elusnya beberapa kali. Sehun tak dapat menahan diri untuk memejamkan mata, bergerak mendekat untuk mendapatkan sentuhan yang lebih, dan setelah beberapa saat Jongin bertanya. "Apa kau memang memilikinya ?"

Sehun menggeleng memberi jawaban tidak atas pertanyaan Jongin. "Minggu lalu, bangun-bangun aku sudah memiliki ini" Ia berucap pelan. Sehun berusaha untuk duduk tegak dan meringis karena lupa akan ekornya, lagi. "Aku menebak bahwa kau juga memiliki ekor?"

Ia berusaha untuk tidak memerah lagi atas pertanyaan Jongin dan berusaha untuk berdiri, menghadap sang dokter untuk lebih mendapatkan kepercayaan diri. Perlahan-lahan, dan dengan penuh perhatian yang bisa ia lakukan, ia berusaha mengeluarkan ekornya, celana jinsnya menetap sedikit lebih kebawah dari pinggul selama proses berlangsung. Setelah keluar, Sehun merasa begitu lega. Ia bisa merasakan ekornya yang bergerak liar nyaris seperti memiliki kemauan sendiri. Jongin menatap kejadian ini dengan pandangan yang begitu tertarik. " Tunggu sebentar, aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

Menggigit bibirnya, Sehun menatap Jongin drngan harapan dapat mengelak kata-kata tersebut, namun mata Sehun tidak bisa berbohong. Rasa terkejut sekaligus malu menghampiri Sehun, penyebabnya tak lain karena telah ketahuan oleh Jongin dan karena terlihat begitu mudah untuk dibaca.

"Kau berada di luar rumah sakit kemarin, dan beberapa hari sebelumnya juga"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana" Sehun mengaku. Ia mulai berbicara dengan cepat tidak seperti tadi yang terkesan terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang diriku. Aku hanya bangun di suatu pagi dan aku sudah seperti ini, aku sudah berusaha untuk pergi ke rumah sakit biasa tapi mereka malah ingin menjalankan tes yang macam-macam padaku- aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana caranya menjaga diriku sendiri, lalu mungkin aku akan menemukan sesuatu."

"Aku mengerti." Jongin menggulung lengan jas putihnya dan memijit batang hidung. Sehun pikir ia melihat orang melakukan ini saat mereka sedang berkonsentrasi. "Ini semua terlalu banyak untuk ku serap, tapi untuk sekarang, kau bilang kau ingin belajar bagaimaan cara merawat dirimu. Kita bisa mulai dengan melakukan cek-up." Saran Jongin.

Sehun terlihat ragu saat ia melihat ke meja pemeriksaan. "Biasanya kami hanya mendapat pasien hewan kecil di meja itu, kalau begitu kau duduk di meja ku saja"

Setelah Jongin menyingkirkan kertas-kertas yang berada di meja untuk memberikan ruang yang cukup, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di tepian meja. Jongin memulai dengan memeriksa fisik Sehun terlebih dahulu kemudian menuliskan sesuatu pada clipboardnya. "Kau memang memiliki wajah seperti kucing. Dengan fitur yang begitu tajam, dan bentuk matamu"

Sehun meringis sedikit atas pernyataan tersebut. "Jadi apa artinya aku sudah ditakdirkan menjadi kucing ?" Dengan mengedikkan bahu, Jongin mengambil clipboard nya kembali dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu, berhenti sejenak untuk menanyai Sehun tentang tinggi badan, berat dan beberapa keterangan fisik lainnya seperti apa yang sudah Sehun lalui melaui cek-up sebelumnya.

Namun yang satu ini hanya lebih menenangkan dan Sehun mulai dapat bersantai selama proses berlangsung. Ada saat dimana Sehun merasa memerah lagi ketika Jongin meminta untuk mengangkat bajunya sedikit, supaya ia bisa mendengarkan dengan stetoskop. Ia merinding atas rasa dingin yang menjalar dari ujung besi stetoskop, tapi segera berakhir dalam beberapa menit.

"Aku ragu kau memiliki kutu, tapi kita harus tetap mengeceknya siapa tahu ada kemungkinan," Jelas Jongin saat ia menyisirkan jemarinya di rambut Sehun. Yang di ajak bicara hanya dapat mengangguk dan menerima apapun itu keputusan Jongin, karena saat ini ia merasa begitu nyaman lebih dari yang ia bayangkan ketika seseorang mengelus rambutnya.

Ekornya bergerak liar atas sensasi menyenangkan yang ia dapat, untuk menutupi hal itu ia pura-pura tengah mempertahikan dekorasi pada kantor tersebut. Hanya setelah mendengar suara logam menghantam lantai, Sehun baru sadar ia yang telah menjatuhkannya. "Maaf!" Ucapnya selagi ia menunduk untuk mengambil kepingan logam tersebut, bersamaan dengan Jongjn yang juga ingin mengambilnya, pada akhirnya kepala mereka saling terbentur.

Sehun mennggumankan kata maaf berkali-kali sambil mengelus keningnya, menarik ekornya untuk mendekat agar tidak bergerak liar seperti tadi lagi. "Baiklah, Ku rasa sudah cukup bagus untuk pemeriksaan.. walaupun kau tidak memiliki banyak bulu untuk diperiksa," Ucap Jongin setelah ia meletakkan kepingan logam itu kembali pada tempatnya dan melanjutkan untuk menulis sesuatu pada clipboard.

"Kau pasti berfikir bahwa hibrid manusia-kucing akan lebih lembut, hm ?"

"Hey, Aku masih baru dalam hal ini... kurasa" Sehun mengerucutkan bibir padanya, dan Jongin hanya tertawa. Paling tidak, pada saat itu keadaaan tidak berlalu terlalu canggung. Kenyataannya, Sehun sudah menyukai si dokter Kim ini, atas bagaimana ia dapat menerima situasi yang ia alami tanpa mengintrogasi atau bahkan mengusirnya, dan tentunya sikap menyenangkan dan hangat yang ia berikan.

"Aku penasaran apa lagi kebiasaan kucing yang kau miliki..." Ucap Jongin, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada Sehun, sebelum menyuruh Sehun untuk membuka mulut dan menjulurkan lidah. Sehun rasanya ingin tertawa melihat wajah kelewat konsen pada wajah dokternya selagi ia memeriksa, tapi menahan hal tersebut diarenakan lidah yang masih terjulur.

"Lidah tidak berduri, tapi gigi taringmu terlihat lebih panjang dari seharusnya. Kemungkinan lebih tajam. Ada yang berbeda dari pola makanmu ?"

"Well, Aku menyadari aku makan terlalu banyak daging. Aku sudah menetap dengan pria ini, Baekhyun, yang sangat baik padaku tapi kurasa ia sudah tak sanggup memenuhi pola makanku lagi" Lidah Sehun menjulur diantara bibirnya sebelum ia tertawa canggung.

"Belakangan aku makan banyak odeng. Jika aku melihat pedagang odeng di jalan maka aku pasti akan berhenti untuk membeli"

Jongin tertawa kecil sepanjang mendengar cerita Sehun, merasa bahwa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu yang masuk akal untuk Sehun. "Kucing memang biasanya suka daging, terutama ikan," Jelas Jongin selagi ia menuliskan lebih banyak catatan di clipboard.

"Itu sudah sewajarnya, bebas saja jika ingin melanjutkan kebiasaan tersebut, hanya cobalah untuk menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu berminyak. Dan satu lagi hindari minum susu berlebihan"

Ia membalik beberapa lembar halaman untuk menulis di lembar yang kosong, sedangkan Sehun diam-diam mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada susu stroberi kesukaannya.

Ia tersadar dari lamunan saat Jongin bertanya, "apa kau punya cakar ?" Sehun melihat kebawah pada tangannya yang menggenggam ujung meja, setengah berharap melihat cakar tiba-tiba keluar dari sana. "Aku rasa tidak"

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan mengaitkan jari-jarinya diantara jemari Sehun, mengangkat tangan mereka yang terkait untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas. Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah mereka perlu menggunakan stetoskop lagi, karena ia yakin jantungnya berdedak lebih kencang dari biasanya, dan hal itu kemungkinan tidak normal. "Tidak terdapat cacat sedikitpun ditaganmu. Tangan yang normal, malah sangat indah menurutku" Sehun sedikitnya merasa bangga atas pujian tersebut.

"Aku kira kukumu akan lebih tajam atau lebih runcing, tapi..." Ia menekankan tangannya di sepanjang tangan Sehun, perlahan dan dengan teliti. Sehun tidak sempat berfikir lebih jauh akan apa yang ia lakukan. Secara insting kuku jarinya menancap di kulit Jongin, yang dengan segera menarik tangannya dari tangan Sehun. "Ah," ringis Jongin saat ia melihat sedikit goresan di telapak tangannya.

"Astaga, maafkan aku" Ucap Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu, rasanya ingin menetapkan diri sendiri sebagai orang terbodoh seumur hidupnya. "Tidak apa, jangan khawatir" Setelah mengelus tangannya untuk beberapa kali Jongin menuliskan catatan untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum menaruh clipboard tersebut dan melepas jasnya, berbalik untuk menggantungnya di dinding.

Sehun akan sangat berbohong jika ia berkata tak mencuri pandang pada fisik Jongin, lebih-lebih saat terbungkus dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam ketat yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa jadi dokter hewan ?" Sehun bertanya penasaran. Jongin berbalik, membenarkan kerah kemejanya dengan pandangan yang sedikit bingung, dan Sehun hanya bisa membayangkan wajah itu di cover majalah, seperti salah satu yang ia lihat saat pergi ke supermarket bersama baekhyun -hanya saja Jongin lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan siapapun itu yang ia lihat di gambar.

"Maksudku, kau terlihat..." Sehun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan jejeran kata yang menggambarkan Jongin, 'tampan' atau 'menawan' bahkan 'seksi'.

"Memangnya kenapa aku jadi dokter hewan" Jongin tertawa kecil dan mulai mengubak sekitaran lacinya untuk mencari kunci, beberapa kali menjatuhkan berhelai-helai kertas. "Aku suka bekerja dengan binatang. Mereka manis, tapi kebanyakan orang tidak tahu bagaimana caranga merawat mereka dengan benar. Itulah mengapa"

"Oh. Baik sekali." Sehun tetap berhati-hati dengan ucapannya. Perlahan ia turun dari meja tanpa menjatuhkan apapun dengan ekornya. "Maafkan aku telah membuatmu terus disini hingga larut. Ku pikir jika datang saat malam, hanya akan ada sedikit orang yang menberiku tatapan aneh" Jongin mengangguk saat ia memasang jaketnya, menatap Sehun seperti menunggu sesuatu, yang akhirnya sadar bahwa ia seharusnya pulang bukannya malah santai-santai disini, Sehun menggumankan selamat tinggal lalu dengan cepat berlari keluar.

Ia terkejut saat baru setengah jalan di koridor dan mendengar langkah kaki tergesa diikuti dengan sebuah tangan di pundaknya, melihat Jongin yang meringis kearahnya. "Seseorang lupa untuk memasukkan ekornya. Kecuali kau ingin memperlihatkan ke dunia bahwa kau seekor kucing ?"

Sehun dengan segera menutup kepalanya dengan tudung dari hoodie biru yang ia kenakan, tapi Jongin memberinya remasan lembut di pundak dengan senyuman manis. "Ayo, aku beri tumpangan. Bisa ku bayangkan transportasi umum tidak akan mengenakkan untukmu"

.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

**A/N: Ada yang udah pernah baca ini di versi aslinya ? ini sebenernya selingan selagi dalam proses ngelanjutin ff yang lain. Cerita aslinya ada di livejournal buatan author vvolves dengan judul yang sama, pokoknya gemes liat ffnya lucu plus greget gitulah. Kurang lebih saya translate tapi dirubah dikit dalam kata-kata agar mudah dipahamin. Mungkin setelah ini baru saya lanjut ff yang lain. Ada yang protes ? Ada yang nggak terima saya translate ff ini ? Satu lagi, ini sebenarnya oneshot tapi karena terlalu panjang saya bagi jadi kalau gak 2 ya 3 bagian, liat aja nanti.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Kitten.**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: Kaihun**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL**

**Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya punya myunsoo di vvolves di livejournal, saya cuma berniat ngetranslate dengan perbaikkan sana sini supaya lebih mudah dimengerti.**

**Summary: Tanpa tahu siapa dan apa dirinya selain nama yang ia miliki, Sehun pada akhirnya berkelana ke kantor Dokter Kim. "Halo, um, Dokter Kim ?" "Tolong, panggil aku Jongin" "Kau benar-benar seperti anak kucing, menggemaskan" neko!Sehun. Kaihun. Yaoi.**

**...**

Sehun menyalahkan Jongin karena telah membuatnya ketiduran di kursi belakang. Satu menit, ia masih menekuk lutut dengan ekor yang ia letakkan di sisinya, memberi ruang agar tak menekan ekor pirang tersebut -yang hari demi hari menjadi semakin menyakitkan-, dan setelahnya, ia tertidur mendengar suara rendah Jongin yang sedang menjelaskan tentang hal-hal dasar dalam merawat kucing.

Ia dibangunkan oleh Jongin yang menatapnya dengan wajah geli, memarkirkan mobilnya di luar kompleks apartemen yang sangat indah. "Bangun, tukang tidur. Kau tidak memberitahuku dimana kau tinggal jadi aku membawamu ke tempatku. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan" Butuh beberapa menit bagi Sehun untuk menyerap semua informasi ini selagi ia mengusak matanya yang masih mengantuk, berusaha keras untuk tidak menguap.

"Di-dimana ini ?" Tanya Sehun, gagal menahan kantuknya dengan menguap lebar saat ia keluar dari mobil. "Daechi," Jawab Jongin selagi berjalan ke arah pintu masuk bangunan tersebut. Dari apa yang Sehun ingat, Daechi adalah kompleks dengan lingkungan indah dan pastinya mahal yang membuat kemungkinan Jongin adalah seorang psikopat sangatlah minim, jadi dengan yakin Sehun mengikuti Jongin masuk setelah terlebih dahulu menutupi ekornya dengan sweater.

"Apa tidak masalah aku menginap malam ini ?" Sehun berjinjit di lantai mengkilat elevator saat mereka mulai naik, melihat pada Jongin yang hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Ia tak mendapat jawaban penuh hingga mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen Jongin. Interior yang didesain dengan simpel, tapi memberi kesan yang begitu mewah. Semuanya serba berwarna emas dan coklat yang memberikan kesan hangat, pada tirai dibuka lebar untuk dapat melihat pemandangan bangunan di luar.

Sehun melepas sweaternya dan melipat sweater tersebut untuk ia letakkan di tepian sofa sebelum meregangkan tubuh, akhirnya membebaskan ekornya untuk bergerak dengan bebas. Jika benda itu memiliki pikiran, maka ia pasti sudah memberitahu Sehun betapa lega dan senangnya ia saat itu setelah terkurung selama seharian.

"Setelah mengetahui kau agak... berbeda, sepertinya semua yang kau lakukan sangatlah seperti kucing. Kau terlihat seperti kucing asli tadi saat sedang meregangkan tubuh"

Suara Jongin terdengar dari kanannya, membuat Sehun terkejut hingga kehilangan keseimbangan, ia nyaris saja terjatuh ke sofa, namun berkat ekor yang menahannya dari belakang membuat Sehun tetap seimbang. "Eung, Keren," ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri selagi berusaha untuk kembali berdiri tegak. Jongin hanya terkekeh sebelum berjalan ke arah dapur, selagi Sehun meneliti ekornya yang baru saja menjadi penyelamat, yang perlahan-lahan mulai melengkung ke bawah, namun ujung dari benda itu melengkung ke arah sebaliknya.

Ekor panjang itu menyentuh pintu dapur saat ia berusaha mengikuti Jongin, dan itu terasa sedikit geli bagi Sehun, sensasi aneh yang perlahan membuatnya terbiasa."Aku punya sekaleng tuna, kau mau ?" Jongin melihat ke atas ke arah Sehun dari arah dimana ia tengah mengaduk isi kulkas, seringaian tercetak di bibir tebalnya. "Tidak usah," Ucap Sehun, berusaha untuk tak terlihat sedih karena telah di perlakukan seperti anak kucing, tapi tuna sebenarnya terdengar sangat lezat dan ia bahkan hampir bisa merasakannya di lidah, jadi ia menyerah saja. "Okey, baiklah. Terimakasih"

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah duduk manis di sofa Jongin, masing-masing dengan semangkuk ramen, milik Sehun dengan tambahan banyak tuna. Walaupun tinggal di lingkungan kaya, mendapatkan gaji besar dari kantornya, Sehun mempelajari bahwa Jongin memilih hidup yang serba simpel. Selagi ia menyeruput mie ramen, ia berpikir tentang bagaimana hidupnya jauh dari kata simpel. "Apa aku akan bisa keluar tanpa merasa paranoid ?" Ia bertanya di antara menyeruput kuah mie.

Jongin mengedikkan bahu, menaruh mangkuk nyaris kosongnya di meja. "Aku tidak tahu. Secara teknis, kau bisa keluar seperti ini, dan yang akan terjadi orang-orang hanya akan mengira kau memiliki pakaian cosplay yang sangat nyata. Jika ingin hidup dengan dikenal sebagai karakter anime selama hidupmu, maka begitulah" Sehun nyaris tersedak saat mulutnya masih penuh dengan tuna dan dengan cepat meminum segelas air untuk menenangkan dirinya. Mengeluarkan tawa geli atas ucapan Jongin.

"Ah ya ampun, tidak. Aku malah tidak yakin hal semacam itu benar-benar ada. Bahkan tak pernah melihat satupun yang namanya cosplay, aku hanya tahu mereka ada dari apa yang Baekhyun katakan, jadi... paling tidak aku tahu aku ini adalah neko atau apapunlah itu, bukan seorang freak yang menyalahi alam" Sehun membuat wajah masam sebelum menghabiskan ramennya, menyeruput bagian terakhir sebelum meletakkan mangkuk dan menjilat bibirnya.

Ia melihat ke arah Jongin yang sedang manatapnya. "Telingamu bergerak saat sedang tertawa, atau saat kau memakan sesuatu yang kau suka. Sangat imut"

Dengan sangat perlahan, Sehun merosot dari sofa ke karpet, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal. "Aku malu tahu," suaranya keluar dengan agak berguman. Jongin hanya tertawa lagi sebelum bergerak mendekat, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Sehun, dan menggerakkan jarinya di sisi segitiga telinga kucing Sehun. "Aku mulai mengira bahwa aku ini sudah seperti karakter anime aneh yang hidup. Inilah mengapa kau membawaku pulang, kan ?"

Terdapat rona merah di pipi Sehun saat ia menjauhkan bantal dari wajahnya dan melihat ke atas ke arah Jongin, yang menatap balik ke arahnya dengan ekspresi blank dan menggerakkan bibirnya kesamping seolah berkata 'siapa tahu'. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain untuk beberapa detik sebelum tertawa geli, dan Sehun menyadari tangan Jongin belum juga meninggalkan telinga kucingnya.

"Itu bisa jadi bagian dari alasanku. Tapi aku bukanlah fans berat anime neko ngomong-ngomong" Jongin mengeluskan jari-jarinya perlahan di rambut Sehun, menyentuh sepanjang telinganya terus-menerus, dan Sehun takut ia mungkin akan bagitu saja tertidur seperti tadi lagi, karena Jongin yang berbicara dengan nada rendah, dan menenangkan. "Yang seperti itu mungkin Dokter Park, atau diketahui sebagai Chanyeol, juga diketahui sebagai Dokter yang menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk membuat obat dalam mengatasi alergi terhadap kucing, ia sudah pasti sangat menyukai kucing"

"Jadi apakah dia berhasil ?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan selagi Sehun menatap keatas kearahnya, agar ia punya sesuatu untuk terus dilihat dan motivasi untuk tetap terjaga dari godaan tertidur. "Ia belum bisa, walaupun hampir mendekati bisa. Berusaha untuk menangani alerginya sendiri. Jika saja kau malah menemuinya... well. Siapa tahu ia sudah mengurungmu di kandang sekarang"

Kata-katanya diikuti dengan tawa ringan, tapi Sehun memiringkan kepalanya penasaran saat ia merasa nada yang tiba-tiba melemah selagi Jongin berbicara. "Aku tidak suka dibegitukan. Tapi apa itu akan membuatmu sedih juga ?"

Gerakan tangan Jongin terhenti, kemudian dengan perlahan bergerak ke sisi kepala Sehun. "Dengar, Sehun. Menurutku kau adalah... kasus yang begitu menarik. Aku senang kau datang ke dokter hewan dari pada ke rumah sakit biasa, karena seperti yang kau katakan, semua yang mereka lakukan hanyalah mengetesmu sampai mereka mendapatkan jawaban atas apa yang menyebabkan kau begini. Kau akan dijadikan eksperimen dan tontonan. Tapi itu hanya akan jadi hiburan bagi mereka, tidak bagimu"

Mengangguk perlahan, Sehun hampir tak menyadari bahwa ia bergerak mendekat, sampai kepalanya berletak dengan nyaman di lutut Jongin. Ekor Sehun melengkung di belakang tubuh Sehun, ujung dari ekor tersebut menyentuh bantal di sofa beberapa kali.

"Yang kau butuhkan adalah waktu untuk membiasakan diri dalam keadaan ini," Jongin menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi bahan tontonan di lab. Aku rela bertanggung jawab dalam merawatmu selama hal ini berlangsung, oke ?"

"Baiklah, Dokter Kim," Sehun tersenyum lebar karena ia dapat melihat keseriusan dalam kata-kata Jongin. Betapa senangnya, mengetahui seseorang mau memberikan perhatian yang begitu besar padanya. Nyaris secara insting, ia mengelus-eluskan pipinya di kaki Jongin, yang membeku untuk beberapa detik sebelum bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kucing, menggemaskan." Jongin mengelus rambutnya, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu keras saat ia menyeliplan sebelah tangannya di ekor panjang Sehun, menyentuh ujungnya perlahan. Warnanya sedikit lebih gelap pada bagian ujung ekor, berwarna coklat gelap sedangkan yang lain berwarna pirang dan sedikit keemasan. Sehun mulai merenung melihat dari kondisinya saat ini, ia lebih terlihat seperti peliharaan Jongin, ketika tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terjadi.

Ekornya berkedut akan sentuhan tangan Jongin, yang menggenggamkan jemarinya disekitar ekor Sehun dan memainkan benda itu sesekali, pada saat itu, Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan ia mengeluarkan suara yang begitu rendah. Mungkin itu terdengar seperti suara desahan, tapi sesungguhnya suara itu lebih seperti geraman tertahan.

"Apa kau baru saja mendengkur ?" Jongin tak berhenti untuk memainkan ekor Sehun, namun Sehun sesungguhnya berharap ia berhenti nelakukan hal tersebut, karena ia sendiri mulai bisa merasakan dadanya terus membusung dan sebuah getaran aneh menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Wow. Kau benar-benar mendengkur, persis seperti kucing."

Sehun tak berkata apapun, lagipula ia tak yakin dapat berbicara saat ini. Sehun tidak bisa memutuskan antara harus semakin mendekat atau malah menjauh, namun istingnya membuat ia memilih pilihan pertama. Punggungnya perlahan melengkung selagi Jongin mengeluskan jemarinya di sekujur ekor Sehun. Sangat memalukan baginya untuk merasa menginginkan lebih, tapi sensasi ini sangat menyenangkan sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menyebar di sekujur kulitnya, dan bibirnya terbuka dengan mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan.

Suara yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya sendiri menyadarkan Sehun dari kenikmatan sejenaknya, membuat Sehun mundur teratur dari tempat ia duduk. Ia yakin ekornya masih tetap berdiri tegak, bagian ujung ekor yang melengkung mengenai belakang kepalanya seolah meminta sentuhan lebih. "Aku rasa ekorku agak, um, sensitif."

Jongin hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan pandangan memaklumi. "Aku sudah mencatat hal tersebut saat di kantor. Untuk sekarang, mungkin kau harus mandi dan langsung tidur" ia berhenti saat sudah berdiri, menatap Sehun yang masih meringkuk di lantai sehingga membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih kecil dari yang sebenarnya, dan menambahkan, "jika kau mau."

Pada tengah malam, Sehun bergerak gelisah dan menyisirkan jemarinya di rambut setengah basah yang beberapa jam lalu ia keramasi, melihat ke arah tralis emas di atas dek. Setelah kejadian dimana ia berubah menjadi kucing, Sehun memang selalu tak bisa tidur selama sepanjang yang ia ingat, yang mana sudah nyaris satu minggu, dan mengira-ngira mungkin hal ini terjadi karena ia tak bisa mengingat umur dan beberapa hal tentang dirinya. Berbicara dengan Jongin hari ini membuatnya tahu alasan sebenarnya adalah karena sifat kucing yang memang alami.

Sofa yang di modif untuk menjadi tempat tidur, yang Sehun sendiri memaksa untuk tidur disini karena ia merasa harus menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Jongin. Tapi ada yang terasa kurang, dan ia tidak bisa tidur sebagaimanapun ia mencoba. Jadi, ia pun memilih untuk bangun, tidak repot-repot untuk memasang kausnya karena ruangan yang sudah terasa hangat.

Bahkan walau dengan lampu mati, Sehun merasa sangat mudah untuk mengelilingi apartemen ini, lebih karena pemglihatannya menjadi lebih tajam di saat malam. Bayangan yang dihasilkan dari jendela hanya memberi sedikit penerangan, tapi bagaimanapun Sehun bahkan bisa melihat bentuk-bentuk barang yang ada disana bahkan membaca tulisan yang ada di sekitar dinding Jongin. Ada berbagai macam hal yang dituliskan disana termasuk nama obat-obatan, namun dari sekian banyak tulisan tersebut Sehun menangkat satu kata yaitu "dance" lebih dari satu kali. Jika nanti ia tidak lupa, ia pasti akan menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Jongin.

Sehun berhenti di pintu kamar Jongin, mengira-ngira jika ini adalah tindakan benar untuk mengendap masuk ke dalam. Tiba-tiba saja merasa dirinya haus akan perhatian, datang ke kamar Jongin di tengah malam untuk hal yang tidak penting yaitu hanya ingin Jongin bangun dan memberinya perhatian. Padahal ia lebih banyak menghindari Jongin selama ia berada disini, dikarenakan kejadian yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan kendali beberapa jam yang lalu, merasa malu akan tingkahnya sendiri. Demi tuhan, yang Jongin lakukan hanya mengelus ekornya, bukan menciumnya.

Walaupun ia akan sangat senang jika Jongin benar-benar menciumnya.

Dengan menekan gagang pintu, Sehun mendorong pintu tersebut terbuka dan masuk di antaranya hanya dengan sedikit celah. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya, bergerak hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara apapun, dan perlahan berjalan ke arah Jongin yang tertidur. Telinganya berkedut saat mendengar dengkuran halus dan tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak tersenyum, bergerak mendekat untuk dapat melihat sosok Jongin dengan jelas.

Jongin tertidur di hadapannya, semua gumpalan selimut hanya terletak begitu saja di bagian kiri sedangkan ia sendiri terekspos di bagian kanan. Semakin lama Sehun fokus akan kulit yang terekspos tersebut.

Sebagian dari dirinya merasa bersalah untuk melakukan ini, namun lagipula ini bukanlah pertama kalinya. Ia ingat saat selalu berdiri di luar rumah sakit hewan dan melihat para perawat keluar masuk, sepanjang jam menunggu hanya berharap untuk melihat sosok Jongin. Jongin adalah orang pertama yang ia lihat saat ia kabur dari rumah sakit yang ingin melakukan penelitian padanya, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun memberinya tumpangan untuk tinggal sementara.

Nafasnya terhenti di tenggorokan saat Jongin berguling dengan lenguhan mengantuk, hampir mendorong selimut jatuh dari tempat tidur saat ia berbaring telentang. Sehun tetap membeku di tempat, melihat sinar bulan yang tepat menyinari dada bidang Jongin, menimbulkan bayangan gelap di sekitar pinggangnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa nyaris kering, berjalan ke arah kasur dengan langkah perlahan.

Saat ia duduk, nafas Jongin memelan untuk beberapa detik namun ia tak terbangun. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, Sehun berbaring di kasur lembut milik Jongin, merasakan kehangatan yang terasa nyaman dari arah Jongin berbaring. Perlahan-lahan, ia membaringkan kepalanya di lengan Jongin dan tersenyum saat berhasil melakukan hal tersebut. Hembusan nafas dari dadanya pelan dan teratur, dan dari sisi arah Sehun berbaring, Sehun dapat melihat belahan sempurna, dari bibir plump Jongin yang sedikit terbuka.

Sangat menenangkan hanya untuk berbaring disini disamping Jongin, namun tetap tak cukup untuk membuatnya tertidur. Ekornya kembali bergerak-gerak di belakang tubuhnya, mengibas kesana kemari dalam gerakan lembut. Saat hal tersebut terjadi, Sehun merasa dirinya mulai was-was, siap untuk pergi jikalau Jongin terbangun. Ia merasa seperti pengecut melakukan ini, menolak untuk bertatapan dengan Jongin namun malah mengendap-endap masuk ke kamarnya selagi pria tersebut tertidur.

Atau itulah yang Sehun kira sampai ia mendengar Jongin bertanya,

"Tidak bisa tidur ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Tbc**

**A/N: pertama saya akhirnya ngejadiin fic ini jadi 3 bagian karena masih terlalu panjang, kedua tentang masalah izin, sebenarnya udah minta izin tapi masalahnya cuma satu, author myunsoo sendiri kelihatannya udah lama gak aktif jadi dia gak respon, sedangkan saya malah udah ngebet pengen post, iya memang gak sopan kayak gitu sih tapi gimana dong, rencananya padahal cuma pengen translate terus konsumsi sendiri :v tapi ada aja dorongan buat ngepost. Terakhir maapkan saya yang malah lanjut fic ini daripada fic yang lain padahal bilangnya cuma selingan :v, satu lagi ini bukan ff humor loh dan pair aslinya pun kaihun, terus satu lagi wkwk gak dijelasin kenapa Sehun bisa jadi hybrid, author myunsoo bilang dianya udah ada ide cuma males buat nulisnya. Yaudah sekian tengs yang sudah review, favorite, follow, saya senang atas respon kalian review saya baca satu2 kok, kalo anda tidak terima silahkan ketik di kotak review, kalo jadinya ruet paling saya hapus konsumsi sendiri lagi bhay :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Kitten.**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: Kaihun**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL**

**Disclaimer: Cerita sepenuhnya punya myunsoo di vvolves di livejournal, saya cuma berniat ngetranslate dengan perbaikkan sana sini supaya lebih mudah dimengerti.**

**Summary: Tanpa tahu siapa dan apa dirinya selain nama yang ia miliki, Sehun pada akhirnya berkelana ke kantor Dokter Kim. "Halo, um, Dokter Kim ?" "Tolong, panggil aku Jongin" "Kau benar-benar seperti anak kucing, menggemaskan" neko!Sehun. Kaihun. Yaoi.**

**….**

Sehun rasanya ingin menghilang dan bersembunyi selamanya ketika tangan Jongin menggenggam kedua lenganya, mengarahkan tubuh Sehun untuk menghadapnya. "Ku kira aku sedang bermimpi, kau tahu..." Suara Jongin khas akan serak bangun tidur, perlahan ia membuka matanya untuk menatap mata Sehun dengan seringaian kecil. Rambutnya berantakan menambah kesan bangun tidur yang begitu seksi. "Kau benar-benar tidak setenang yang kau kira ngomong-ngomong"

Merasa seperti kucing yang tertamgkap basah mencuri, Sehun memelan ludah gugup sebelum bertanya dengan sangat pelan. "Kapan kau bangun ?" Jongin berdehem lembut, seolah tak bisa menghilangkan kantuk dari sistem tubuhnya, sebelum ia berkata, "Saat kau berbaring di lenganku"

Ada jeda yang lama sebelum Jongin kembali bertanya. "Kenapa memperhatikanku seperti tadi ?"

"Tidak kok, aku hanya..." Sehun tampak kesusahan dengan kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan dan mengalihkan pandangan supaya ia tak harus melihat bagaimana Jongin menatapnya. "Ingin lebih dekat. Hanya itu saja"

Sehun penasaran jika memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan berharap agar bumi -atau kasur dalam hal ini- dapat menelannya, karena saat ini ia merasa sangat malu. Ketika Jongin melepaskan tangannya, Sehun mulai mempertimbangkan untuk langsung pergi dan pura-pura tidak ada.

"Untuk kucing rumahan biasa, hanya bagian tengah ekor saja yang menjadi bagian paling sensitif," Ucap Jongin selagi ia menyelipkan tangan di antara rambut Sehun, yang masih sangat kebingungan dan tak dapat bergerak.

"Tapi untukmu, sepertinya seluruh bagian ekor sangatlah sensitif, bisa karena struktur ekormu memang berbeda atau kau hanya belum bisa terbiasa. Apa kau tahu mengelus belakang telingamu juga bisa menimbulkan reaksi yang sama ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak- ah." Kalimat terakhir yang ingin diucapkannya berubah menjadi lenguhan lembut selagi ia mencair di bawah sentuhan Jongin, jemari panjang Jongin menekan-nekan bagian sensitif di bagian telinganya. Sensasi tersebut membuat Sehun merasa menginginkan lebih serta sensasi menggelikan sekaligus menyenangkan, tangannya secara otomatis bergerak menyentuh dada Jongin. Telapak tangan Sehun yang bersentuhan dengan dada telanjang Jongin, membuat ia serta merta dapat merasakan hangat menjalar ke arah pipinya, Sehun menggigit bibirnya kuat agar dapat menahan desahan keluar.

Pada saat itu juga Jongin berhenti, secara tiba-tiba, mata Sehun terbuka lebar saat yang dapat ia lihat hanya bola mata coklat serta bulu mata Jongin, ketika ia dapat merasakan bibirnya yang terperangkap oleh bibir Jongin. Entah mengapa, hal ini terasa tak asing, seolah Sehun sudah pernah melakukannya sebelum ini, sehingga membuat ia tak ragu untuk membalas ciuman nyaris menuntut dari Jongin. Sentuhan lembut dari lidah Jongin pada lidahnya membawa rasa yang sangat nyata yang membuat Sehun hanya bisa mengisi fikirannya dengan Jongin dan hanya Jongin.

Seluruh inderanya menajam, membuat kepalanya terasa pusing sehingga ia harus melepas ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas. Jongin terlihat bingung akan reaksi Sehun, namun Sehun dengan cepat memberinya jawaban jelas saat ia duduk, mendorong seluruh selimut sebelum ia naik ke atas tubuh Jongin. Ekornya naik searah dengan bentuk tubuh Sehun, menyentuh pundaknya beberapa kali dan ia dapat melihat bayangan ekor tersebut di antara bibir Jongin.

Bibir tebal itu membentuk sebuah seringaian, Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke leher Sehun, menariknya ke bawah untuk kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sehun menjadi sangat sensitif atas semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya, mulai dari kehangatan tubuh Jongin sampai bagaimana bibir mereka sangat pas untuk satu sama lain, Sehun merasa gairah mulai mengusasai tubuhnya, membuat ia serasa terbakar akan nafsu. Ia bernafas melewati hidung, tak mau jika harus melepaskan bibirnya terlebih dahulu, dan ia bisa mencium bau sampo yang tadi ia gunakan bercampur dengan bau maskulin milik Jongim. Semuanya tentang Jongin, Jongin, Jongin dan Sehun bahkan tanpa berfikir tahu bahwa ini adalah insting kucingnya. Memang apalagi yang membuatnya begitu menginginkan Jongin ?

Tangannya bergerak ke bawah ke arah pinggang Jongin dan menyentuh sesuatu dari balik depan boxernya, tapi tidak terlalu lama karena kuku Sehun yang menajam sehingga sedikit menancap di kain boxer Jongin. Hal itu membuat Jongin melepaskan bibir Sehun di antara bibirnya, mengambil alih tugas untuk membuka satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, dan Sehun dengan cepat mengikuti aksi tersebut. Ekornya bergerak-gerak kesenangan saat Jongin melepas celananya, menyapu bibirnya dengan lidah saat melihat milik Jongin yang menegang.

"Besar sekali," ucapnya setengah berbisik, menggenggam dengan jari-jarinya di bagian pangkal dan memberi beberapa remasan. Desahan yang keluar dari bibir Jongin terasa seperti musik bagi Sehun, memberi getaran yang mengalir ke bagian ekornya. Sehun memiringkan kepala penasaran layaknya anak kucing, menggerakkan lidahnya perlahan di ujung penis Jongin. "Bagaimana aku bisa muat dengan yang sebeasar ini di dalam ku ?"

Nada yang begitu gentle terdengar jelas dari cara Jongin perlahan berbisik, "aku akan pelan-pelan jika kau mau" kata terakhirnya berakhir dengan erangan rendah saat bibir Sehun membungkus penisnya serta memberikan isapan kuat. "Ah sialan," ia menghembuskan nafas selagi tangannya bermain dengan rambut Sehun, beberapa kali bersentuhan dengan bagian lembut di belakang telinga Sehun. Setiap kali melakukannya, ia dihadiahi dengan dengkuran lembut dari Sehun yang sangat jelas sedang menikmati semuanya.

"Berhenti," Jongin menggenggam lembut rambut Sehun sampai pria manis itu menjauhkan wajahnya, menjilat bibirnya yang masih terdapat sisa-sisa saliva. Ia menatap ke arah Jongin seolah menunggu, yang lalu duduk dan mencari sesuatu di laci mejanya sebelum mengambil sebuah botol kecil. Sehun kembali naik ke pangkuan Jongin dan mengeluarkan lenguhan rendah saat menduduki penis Jongin, menjadi semakin sensitif dari biasanya sehingga membuat ujung ekornya melengkung nyaris menyakitkan.

Saking tak sabarnya Sehun, ia merasa bahwa Jongin sangat lama hanya untuk melumuri jarinya dengan cairan lube, dan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam Sehun, yang dengan semangat menaikkan tubuhnya agar memudahkan akses masuknya jari Jongin. Ia menekan wajahnya di leher Jongin saat satu jari sudah mulai masuk, mengeluarkan dengkuran lembut dari bibirnya yang tampak membengkak dengan warna kemerahan. Melupakan bahwa giginya tajam, ia menggigit bagian di leher Jongin dan menyebabkan dirinya mendapatkan pukulan ringan di bokong, namun setelahnya Jongin tak lagi menyuarakan protes saat Sehun kembali menggigit lehernya.

Ketika tangan Jongin berkelana menyusuri ekornya, Sehun harus menahan erangan pada pundak Jongin. "Sssh," ia berdesis saat Jongin mengelus ujung ekornya. "Fuck, Jongin-," Sehun merintih pada kulit Jongin, berusaha keras untuk tak mencakar bisepnya. "Aku mengiginkannya, aku butuh, aku membutuhkanmu"

Mata Jongin gelap, pupilnya dipenuhi dengan kabut nafsu, Sehun jadi penasaran apakah ia terlihat sama jika saja tak sedang fokus pada bagaimana Jongin melumuri penisnya dengan cairan lube dan menarik pinggang Sehun perlahan ke bawah ke arah penisnya. Sehun tidak ingin mengulur waktu terlebih dahulu walau ia masih tidak yakin pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, ia membiarkan Jongin yang perlahan-lahan mengisinya, ekor tegak nyaris menyakitkan saat dindingnya menjepit penis Jongin. Sebuah erangan rendah menjadi satu-satunya suara yang dikeluarkan Sehun dan ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongin, kening mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Saat Sehun menyempatkan diri menatap mata Jongin, ia teringat ketika pertama kali melakukan kontak mata dengan sang Dokter di lobi rumah sakit hewan.

Memori-memori itu sirna ketika Jongin mulai mendorong penisnya keluar masuk, dan Sehun tak dapat berfikir rasional lagi setelah itu. Semua yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menyuarakan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi yang dirasakannya, dengan suara rintihan dan desahan pelan, manaik turunkan pinggangnya seimbang dengan gerakan Jongin . Bibir mereka bertemu brberapa kali, tidak lebih dari hanya sentuhan-sentuhan kecil, namun ketika Jongin ingin lebih intens ia bahkan akan menggigit-gigit bibir Sehun.

Desahan-desahan terhenti digantikan dengan ciuman, tapi bagi Sehun sangat tak mungkin untuk menghentikan desahannya saat penis Jongin terus-menerus menyentuh bagian paling sensitifnya.

Sehun berusaha menhan dirinya untuk keluar terlalu cepat, namun ia sudah terlalu merasa sensitif hanya akan tangan Jongin di sekujur tubuhnya dan bahkan kecupan kecil di dagu mengirim getaran ke bagian bawahnya. Desahannya kini tergantikan oleh rintihan ringan ketika ia akhirnya keluar dengan sperma yang membanjiri pinggang Jongin, menjatuhkan cairan berwarna putih yang lembut itu di atas kulit kecoklatan Jongin. Ia belum bisa bergerak atas sensasi yang baru di rasakannya, yang setelah ia pikir-pikur baru pertama kali ini ia rasakan, dan ia tak begitu sadar ketika Jongin kembali mengelus ekornya, hingga Jongin mengelus rambutnya barulah Sehun mendapatkan kesadaran penuh.

Sehun memejamkan mata menerima perlakuan lembut Jongin, tetap begitu hingga ia mendapati Jongin mencium bibirnya. Ia merasakan gigi yang menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum merasakan kehangatan bibir Jongin yang mulai menjauh. Tapi segera setelah itu ia dipenuhi dengan kehangatan yang berbeda, telinga berkedut mendengar lenguhan rendah Jongin saat ia akhirnya keluar. Sehun mendengkur manja saat ia semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Jongin, meninggalkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di sekitar leher Jongin selagi ekornya mulai tenang dan perlahan turun.

Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, sampai Jongin perlahan mulai berbaring dan Sehun mau tak mau mengikuti gerakannya, berbaring telungkup di atas tubuh Jongin. "Sepertinya kau sudah bisa tidur sekarang ?" Bisiknya di bibir Sehun yang sedikit terbuka. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon dan mengkerahkan sisa energinya untuk menarik selimut, dan tertidur lelap setelah menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi nyaring alarm mengagetkan Sehun dari tidurnya, ia menggapai sumber suara bising tersebut malas-malasan dan berusaha keras mematikannya. Setelah berhasil ia menarik selimut dan kembali bergulung di bawah selimut, menikmati kehangatan lembut yang di dapatkannya. Hari ini hanya akan menjadi salah satu pagi Sehun untuk bermalas-malasan dimana ia akan mengabaikan dunia nyata dan berusaha kembali memasuki mimpi indah. "Aku tidak mau bangun..." Rengek Sehun saat meraskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ditarik, dan cahaya terang matahari mengenai wajahnya.

"Sayang sekali. Aku membuat omelet, aku kira kau mau"

Sehun segera membuka matanya dan dihadiahi dengan wajah close-up Jongin yang berada di atas tububnya dengan senyuman mengangumkan. Ini 50 kalinya dalam minggu ini ia terbagun disini -kenyataannya Sehun tak pernah pergi- tapi sensasi yang ia rasakan tetaplah perasaan gugup. Namun itu tak mebuat Jongin kehilangan ciuman paginya, bahkan Sehun dengan sengaja menarik kemeja rapi Jongin sehingga membuatnya kembali bergelung dengan si kucing manis di kasur.

Mereka hanya memisahkan diri ketika ponsel Jongin berdering, dan ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar tersebut. "Chanyeol membutuhkanku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dia sedang pergi untuk konferensi entah dimana. Seharusnya aku di bayar lebih untuk ini." Sehun mendengarkan dengan kerutan kecil di bibir, yang dengan cepat Jongin menciumnya. "Aku telfon saat makan siang, oke ? Jangan nakal selagi aku pergi"

"Aku akan rindu," guman Sehun pelan saat pintu kamar tertutup.

Tengah hari, Sehun berjalan-jalan di apartemen hanya dengan memggunakan sweatpants kebesaran Jongin yang menggantung sedikit ke bawah dari pinggangnya. Ia mrlirik ke dalam isi kulkas, memgerutkan hidungnya saat mencium bau sayuran sebelum meraih sekotak susu stroberi.

"Jangan coba-coba," Suara Jongin terdengar setelahnya dari _receiver_ yang Sehun harus pasang di telinganya. "Aku tidak akan meminumnya kok," Sehun mengelak namun gagal.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan kucing dan manusia sama-sama inteloran terhadap laktosa ?"

"Itukan hanya kebanyakan dari mereka"

"Siapa yang Dokter hewan disini, hm?"

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah dan mengambil beberapa makanan jadi, sebungkus odeng dan beberapa roti. "Baiklah, aku makan ham dan sandwich odeng sekarang, Dokter Kim, apa itu cukup sehat ?" Jongin berdehem sebagai persetujuan, dan Sehun membuat sandwichnya dengan cepat.

Ia meletakkan sandwichnya di atas meja ketika selesai, ekornya bergerak-gerak pada lantai kotak-kotak di bawah. Sehun mulai membungkus isi sandwichnya dengan roti, terus mendengar Jongin berbicara selagi ia menggigit sandwichnya dan mengerutkan kening akan rasa yang begitu tawar. Selagi Jongin terus berbicara, ia diam-diam menambahkan beberapa mustar, "Aku penasaran, bagaiamana bisa kau dokter hewan, tapi tidak punya hewan peliharaan ?"

Jongin tertawa di ujung telfon. "Aku punya. Well, pernah, tiga poodle. Manajer apartemen membuat peraturan baru beberapa bulan yang lalu, tidak mengizinkan siapa saja yang memelihara hewan"

"Jadi dimana mereka sekarang ?"

Hanya karena ia bermain-main dengan sandwich, Sehun kira ia bisa meredakannya dengan segelas air.

"Aku meninggalkan mereka di rumah orang tuaku di desa. Mereka memang jarang pulang kesana, tapi penjaga rumah kami senang dengan anjing-anjingku. Aku sering berkunjung untuk memastikan mereka baik-baik saja. Kita bisa kesana minggu depan jika mau. Ajak Baekhyun juga, kau bilang dia sudah menolongmu, kan ?"

"Kedengarannya asik," Ucap Sehun, menaruh telapak tangan di telinga kucingnya agar tak berkedut-kedut kesenangan atas kemungkinan dapat keluar kota. "Aku akan memberitahunya. Memangnya kau tidak rindu punya hewan peliharan ? peraturan apartemen ini pasti sangat ketat telah melarang mereka."

"Yah, tapi aku sudah punya cara untuk menanganinya"

Sehun berhenti untuk menenangkan telinganya. "Benarkah ?"

"Iya benar." Sebuah tawa ringan mengisi _receiver_ Sehun, membuat suara yang sangat mengenakkan untuk di dengar.

"Aku kan sudah memilikimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**

**A/N: yeep finally selesai, maaf lama karena part ini agak ribet, maaf juga feelnya kurang :(, nah setelah ini janji cuma akan fokus sama ff yang belum selesai. Lagi-lagi mau ngebahas masalah izin nih ya, nggak tersinggung sayang bagus kok mau negur btw beberapa hari yang lalu udah dapat izin penuh dari authornya seneng buanget lah brooo :D yaudah sekian selamat membaca smut yang sudah beberapa orang tunggu tapi gak keluar seperti yang diharapin :(. Terimakasih loh sayangsayang ku yang sudah review, follw, fav yaampun loveyusomach :***


End file.
